malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ozymandiac
Welcome Hi, welcome to Malazan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the High Fist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 10:29, October 23, 2011 Quotes When you add quotes from the series, please cite at least the book and chapter from which the quote is taken — Game widow (talk) 14:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) News Hi, drop me a line at this address, i have some news that i can't post here — Game widow — Game widow (talk) 01:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) You just earned rollback Hello. As I will be unable to effectively monitor this wiki for a while (est. 6-9 months) I have awarded you rollback privileges due to your outstanding work so far. This means that you can revert other peoples edits quickly and easily which is handy when it comes to the occasional vandalism you might come across. If you could occasionally check the Recent Changes page for signs of vandalism or poor edits that would help too. Also if you feel you need admin rights for a project on this wiki let me know what it is and almost certainly award them to you. Thanks again for all the good work! --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 18:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Tiny Articles Thanks for the TL;DR, I was conflicted in thought regarding your proposal, but mentioning that the articles wouldn't be worth reading has swung me around to your way of thinking. At this point I am thinking there is no reason to keep the pages as redirects either. Put the delete template on any pages that you think warrant it and I'll delete them later. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 23:20, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I've made a poll and topic here. Welcome back! Hi Ozymandiac, good to see you back again :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:21, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Looking for feedback Hi Ozy... If you have a moment... I made a lot of changes to the Malazan Wiki:New Readers Zone trying to get it to display reasonably well for different browsers/devises. I sorted the main series one way and the ICE novels another... how do they compare on your screen? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:39, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Ozymandiac (talk) 09:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Egwene, I love the setup, but something's wrong with the alignment. I see 3 column: a list of chapters and such, a text (Visit the The Bonehunters page for ... etc.) and maps. This middle column of text contains only 2-4 words per line, so it's hard to read. Otherwise, I really like the set-up. Ozymandiac (talk) 09:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's good feedback, Ozy. Looks like everything is visible - previously some content was off-screen and only visible by using a scroll bar... hmmm... posting this has just given me an idea about the middle column... keep your fingers crossed! :Looking at some of the stuff you added today... is there any chance that you could add references? All the pages should already have the reference section at the bottom, so all you need to do is add the actual book and chapter ref to the info you add. Using the formula < ref > [ [ Stonewielder ] ], Chapter 2 < / ref > would be the best (you need to take out the gaps from the example). Obviously, if you feel really generous and want to add the type of edition and page as well, I would definitely not stop you from that :) :Anyway... it's good to see you back. Hope you like the changes. Take a look as well at Malazan Wiki:Dujek's Command Tent and add your name to the list of those attending! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:31, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Made changes to the GotM section of the Malazan Wiki:New Readers Zone which eliminated the middle column. How does this look on your screen now? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:45, September 15, 2015 (UTC) It's looking better now, I would keep it like this. Ozymandiac (talk) 09:02, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback, Ozy, as well as the latest edits. I love little snippets like the 'three years later' edit for Kallor. I have copied the refs from some of those edits and added them to the relevant timeline entries. Thanks again. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC)